EXODUS : Emperor's Deadly Fires
by BLANKLINK
Summary: Akashi Seijuro, sang pengendali api neraka ditugaskan untuk mengawal seorang lelaki bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, sang pengidap identitas disosiatif. Keduanya mulai berjalan beriringan, menghukum penjahat, mengumpulkan teka-teki dan menyatukan kepingan memori, hingga saat kebenaran terungkap membuat mereka harus memilih satu dari beribu opsi. KISEKINOSEDAI-KUROKO.T/AkaKuro/18 only.


.

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE**

 **EXODUS : Emperor's deadly fires**

 **Kiseki no Sedai + Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Genre : Supernatural, Crime, Violence, Yaoi Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **WARNING : FANFIC INI DITUJUKKAN UNTUK DEWASA, KARNA DI CHAPTER-CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA AKAN ADA ADEGAN BERDARAH DAN LEMON. JADI MOHON BAGI YANG MERASA MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR SILAHKAN KLIK 'BACK'.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Mata dibayar mata, gigi dibayar gigi, kejahatan dibayar dengan kejahatan. Dosa terlekat pada punggung tiap manusia. Tapi kau mengelak. Ia mengutusku untuk membenci tiap bentuk rupa dosa, dan menghukum semua penjahat."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bau anyir darah ditambah dengan panasnya hawa sekitar menyelimuti sebuah kediaman kecil dari seorang gangsta lokal. Mayat-mayat dengan luka bakar yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya hingga tak terbentuk seraut pun wajah tergeletak begitu saja. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan tatapan _heterochrome_ -nya mengibaskan lembut tangan kanannya hingga api biru yang muncul di telapak tangannya mulai menghilang. Ia tersenyum sinis dan menjilat bekas darah yang terlukis indah di sudut mulutnya.

"Tch, rasanya seperti ikan busuk. Ini salahmu pak tua. Tak mengakui dosa adalah suatu kesalahan terbesar, kau adalah tipe orang terpantas yang ku hukum dengan apiku."

Ia menatap lama mayat-mayat hasil karyanya hingga membentuk sunggingan senyum mengerikan yang perlahan menjadi tawa acuh yang tak terkendali.

"Seperti yang kuharapkan dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro." Tutur seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil bertepuk tangan.

Lelaki yang dipanggil dengan Akashi Seijuuro itu menghentikan tawanya dan menatap tajam seorang lelaki yang begitu familiar baginya. "Tak bisakah kau tidak menunjukan wajah menyedihkanmu dihadapanku selama sehari saja, Shuuzo?"

Lelaki dengan nama lengkap Nijimura Shuuzo itu tertawa renyah. "Astaga, Sei. Aku adalah senpaimu juga rekan kerjamu dalam setiap aktivitas heroik atau bisa ku katakan kotor yang kita lakukan. Tak bisakah kau menghormatiku sedikit saja?"

"Aku tak suka basa-basi."

Nijimura menghela nafas, "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan langsung ke inti. Kita dipanggil oleh ketua Aida Riko untuk melaksanakan tugas selanjutnya."

Akashi yang mendengar perintah tersebut mendecih pelan. "Pelacur itu, tak bisakah ia memberiku istirahat?"

Nijimura tertawa keras, "Hei, hei, hei. Hanya kau yang berani menyebut ketua dengan sebutan seperti itu, Sei. Jangan lupakan kejadian saat dimana Hyuuga Junpei tak sengaja menyentuh dada ratanya. Tulang rusuk dan tulang betisnya patah, ia kehilangan 2 liter darah dan jantungnya tak berfungsi dengan baik selama 2 minggu penuh."

"Kau menakutiku?" sahut Akashi dengan intonasi sarkastik.

"Sesaat aku lupa bahwa yang sedang aku ajak bicara adalah seorang Akashi Seijuuro, jelmaan iblis." Ucap Nijimura.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Berbuatlah sesukamu, aku akan menemui pelacur itu sekarang."

.

.

"Kau memanggilku?" ucapnya dengan tatapan lurus pada seorang wanita bersuraikan cokelat madu yang duduk dengan anggun di sebuah kursi ukir berlapiskan logam.

"Kau datang?"

"Bukankah kau punya dua mata?"

Perempuan itu menghela nafas, "Simpan sifat sarkastik mu itu, Akashi Seijuro-kun. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu. Mungkin ini agak berlebihan, tapi ini menyangkut masa depan umat manusia mulai sekarang. Aku sudah memberi tahu rekan bayanganmu, nomor 02, Aomine Daiki."

"Lalu?"

"Tugas kalian kali ini adalah menjaga seorang lelaki, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi mengernyit. "Kau pikir aku seorang _babysitter,_ Aida Riko?"

Perempuan yang dipanggil dengan Aida Riko tersebut menghelakan nafas. "Ah, kau benar, seorang _babysitter._ Tapi tentu saja seratus kali lipat lebih berat dari itu."

Akashi terdiam, mempersilahkan Riko untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

" _Uncrowed Kings_ sudah memulai gerakannya, _The Cube_ sudah dicuri dari penjaga gerbang pemerintah _Eden._ Tugasmu adalah menjaga lelaki itu, salah satu kunci untuk membuka _The Cube._ Kuroko Tetsuya, sang pengidap identitas disosiatif."

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Pengidap identitas disosiatif?"

Riko menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya, ia memiliki empat kepribadian yang berbeda. Tiga darinya ia ciptakan sendiri untuk melindungi identitas yang aslinya."

Akashi menyeringai, "Heeehh, itu menarik."

"Memang benar, aku sudah memasukan namamu dan nama Aomine Daiki dalam daftar pendaftaran sekolah SMA Teiko. Kau bisa memulainya besok."

.

.

"Akashi Seijuro. Mohon bantuannya untuk hari ini dan kedepannya." Ucapnya dengan ramah sambil menyunggingkan senyum hingga membuat gadis-gadis yang menyaksikannya menjerit kegirangan.

Ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya setelah dipersilahkan oleh guru pengampunya. Ia melangkah dengan lambat, sengaja untuk sedikit mengobservasi target yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya.

"Palsu."

Akashi terdiam sejenak, ia lalu mengarahkan tatapannya pada sumber suara, tersenyum, lalu kembali berjalan.

"Heeehh, menarik."

.

.

Ia hanyalah yatim piatu. Setidaknya, itulah yang ia rasakan. Ia tak ingat apapun mengetahui orang tua kandungnya, bagaimana masa lalunya, maupun namanya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia yang saat itu berumur tiga tahun diletakkan begitu saja di gerbang rumah keluarga Kuroko, setidaknya itulah yang orang tua angkatnya katakan.

Baginya ia sudah cukup bahagia, memiliki orang tua yang walaupun bukan orang tua kandungnya disisinya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Ia memandang langit, menghirup udara sekitar dan kembali menghembuskannya.

"Sedang bersantai, eh?"

Secarik suara mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lukisan biru di atasnya. "Akashi- _san,_ kenapa disini?

Akashi menyipitkan mata. "Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Murid-murid di kelas mengeroyokku begitu saja dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh, aku begitu lelah menjawabnya satu persatu. Tapi aku senang karna aku langsung punya banyak teman." Tutur Akashi panjang lebar, tak lupa dengan paparan senyum yang sedari tadi ia tampakkan pada wajah tampannya.

"Senyum anda….terasa palsu." Tuturnya.

Akashi menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, beritahu aku. Dengan siapa aku berbicara? Kuroko Tetsuya yang manakah?"

Lelaki beridentitas Kuroko tersebut mengernyitkan dahi heran. "Kuroko Tetsuya yang mana…anda bilang? Anda sedikit aneh. Saya tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang sedang anda bicarakan."

"Lupakan." Ujar Akashi sambil menyembunyikan sudut bibirnya dan menatap tangan kanannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Maaf, tapi saya terlanjur penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja anda katakan. Apa maksud dari Kuroko Tetsuya yang mana? Apakah nama yang anda maksud tersebut adalah saya?"

Akashi yang malang. Ia tak menyadari bahwa selain pengidap identitas disosiatif, Kuroko Tetsuya juga tipe Kuroisitas.

.

.

"Saya mohon, beritahu pada saya apa yang anda maksud dengan Kuroko yang mana tadi. Saya tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini, saya sudah mati penasaran." Ujar Kuroko membuntuti Akashi dari belakang yang sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Akashi memberhentikan langkah kakinya sejenak, ia kemudian menyeringai, seolah akan menghadapi sesuatu yang menarik. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke lokasi kerja _part-time._ Kau mau ikut?"

Kuroko berdiam diri sejenak, lalu kemudian mengangguk mantap.

Mereka mulai berjalan diantara gang-gang sepi, sangat sunyi hingga Kuroko harus kembali mengelap keringat dingin yang bermunculan di dahinya.

"Akashi- _san,_ memangnya anda bekerja sebagai apa? Kenapa tempat bekerja anda di tempat terpencil seperti ini?" Ujar Kuroko memecah kesunyian sambil menengok seberang.

"Kau benar-benar penasaran, eh? Ah, kita sudah sampai." Tutur Akashi sambil memberhentikan langkahnya di sebuah gedung tua yang letaknya jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang.

Kuroko menyipitkan mata, "Akashi-s _an_ bekerja di gedung ini?" ujar Kuroko sambil menatap intens gedung yang berada tepat di depan-nya.

Akashi hanya membisu, ia kemudian kembali melangkah memasuki gedung tersebut diikuti oleh Kuroko yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Akashi _-san,_ saya tidak tahu pekerjaan apa yang anda lakukan. Tapi perasaan saya benar-benar tidak enak."

Akashi masih tetap membisu, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah pintu utama gedung tua tersebut.

"Akashi-s _an,_ saya rasa…"

Pembicaraan Kuroko terpotong begitu saja saat Akashi mendobrak pintu di depannya, membuat orang-orang yang Kuroko yakini adalah seorang _Yakuza_ menatap kaget.

"Haaah? Apa-apaan ini? Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan, bocah?!"

Akashi menatap orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut secara satu-persatu, ia lalu menghela nafas. "Aku tak habis pikir, sampah semacam kalian masih hidup di kota ini. Berapa banyak uang yang kalian keluarkan sebagai jaminan penutup mulut para pemerintah, huh?"

Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut menggeram kesal.

"Tahan senjata kalian."

Akashi mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk sambil meminum sebotol vodka. "Hooo, jadi kau kah bos gengnya? Penampilanmu tak lebih dari rongsokan yang hanya mengandalkan uang sebagai jaminan atas kebahagiaan duniawi."

Lelaki itu menggeram keras, "Kau?! Apa yang kau tahu tentang kami, huh?! Kuberi kau waktu sepuluh detik untuk lari dari sini sebelum ku ukir tubuh mulusmu dengan pisau ini,"

"Sebaliknya, kuberi kau waktu lima detik sebelum kubakar habis tubuh penuh lemakmu bersama dengan teman-teman tak bergunamu ini." ujar Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Satu…"

Kelompok Yakuza tersebut terdiam saat menyaksikan kobaran api kecil menghiasi tangan kanan lelaki bersurai merah tersebut.

"Dua…"

Lelaki yang Akashi anggap sebagai bos geng tersebut panik, ia kemudian menyambar pistol yang ada di tangan salah satu partnernya. Akashi mengayunkan tangan kanan nya saat tahu pergerakan tiba-tiba muncul pada salah satu lelaki disana, api menyambar hingga pergelangan tangan lelaki tersebut putus. Lelaki tersebut memekik kesakitan, darah merembeskan lantai putih yang mereka injak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?! Cepat bunuh anak sialan itu!"

Orang-orang dalam ruangan tersebut mulai bergerak. Tidak seperti orang pada umumnya, Akashi malah menyeringai. Ia lalu mengayunkan tangannya dari kiri ke kanan.

"Mata dibayar oleh mata, terbakarlah."

Api biru kemudian memenuhi ruangan tersebut, membakar jiwa-jiwa berdosa, tidak ada kedamaian disana. Yang ia dengar hanyalah jeritan minta ampun dan keputusasaan.

"Dengan ini jiwamu sudah dibersihkan dari dunia ini." rancau Akashi pada dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko mematung. Tubuhnya serasa keras, ia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakan jari-jari tangannya. Entah mengapa, ia seperti merasa _déjà vu._ Ia seperti pernah memimpikan hal ini. Ini kah arti pepatah yang mengatakan, _mimpi adalah pertanda masa depan?_

"Aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku. Mau ku antar pulang?"

Kuroko masih mematung, "Ke-kenapa…Akashi-s _an…_ dengan mudahnya membakar orang-orang tersebut? Lalu api yang muncul di tangan anda...apa itu? Siapa anda?"

Akashi terdiam, "Mereka adalah pendosa dengan meranjau manusia dengan obat-obatan terlarang. Mereka hanyalah sampah yang merugikan Negara, mereka pantas mendapatkannya. Dan soal apiku...kau akan paham suatu hari nanti."

"Bukankah mereka manusia sama seperti kita?! Tapi mengapa…mengapa anda dengan ringan tangannya…"

Akashi menatap Kuroko yang terpacu emosi tak terkendali, "Aku hanyalah seorang iblis yang membunuh iblis. Suatu saat aku pasti akan menerima bayarannya. Entah itu mati atau siksaan, aku tak peduli. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah memenuhi ambisiku sebelum maut itu terjadi."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Or**

 **Delete?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai, semua. Saya sudah bangun dari aktivitas tidur panjang. Maaf sekali karna tidak bisa update fic lain, tapi ficnya sudah siap tinggal di revisi.**

 **Saya sibuk belajar. Dan kebetulan ada kesibukan lain yang datang tapi itu rahasia hehe.**

 **Ini adalah project baru yang terinspirasi dari 2 manga yang setengah tahun lalu baru saya baca, fic ini juga sebagai perayaan atas berakhirnya seri Kuroko no Basket, anime favorite saya.**

 **Gaya penulisan saya sedikit kaku sepertinya, karna saya baru memulai setelah sekian lama hiatus. Jika berkenan mohon kritik saran di kotak review. Terima kasih.**

 **Salam, AkaKuro Shippers**

 **(LOL)**


End file.
